Only You
by Shappire Crystal
Summary: Love is Blind. Kalau Dewa Cupid sudah menetapkan kemana panah asmaranya akan tertancap maka itu tidak bisa ditolak bagi yang mendapatkannya. Jatuh cinta adalah hak siapa saja, meski harus terhalang oleh berbagai hal. Meanie Couple / Genderswitch / OS


**Only You**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **Meanie Couple**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo (GS)**

 **OS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **Happy Reading**

"Won, kamu tidak makan?" Jihoon meletakkan nampan berisi makan siangnya di meja dekat Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak lapar." Wonwoo masih fokus pada novel yang sedari tadi dibacanya. Gadis cantik berkulit putih susu itu tidak memedulikan keadaan kantin kampus yang ramai. Ia terlihat asyik membaca yang hanya ditemani ice coffee latte yang isinya tinggal setengah.

Jihoon sahabat mungilnya hanya terdiam sudah terbiasa melihat Wonwoo yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Hai semua!" Sapa Jeonghan riang langsung bergabung dengan Wonwoo dan Jihoon.

"Disini saja, terima kasih ya Gyu!"

"Anytime, sweety." Balas Mingyu dengan tersenyum disertai kedipan maut dari seorang _hoobae_ seperti Kim Mingyu untuk Yoon Jeonghan _sunbaenya_.

Jeonghan tersipu malu mendengarnya, Mingyu langsung bergegas pergi setelah membawakan nampan makan siang milik Jeonghan.

"Penggemar baru _eon_?" Jihoon langsung menaruh curiga, pasalnya _sunbaenya_ ini mempunyai paras yang cantik dan memiliki banyak penggemar.

"Hmm begitulah." Ucap Jeonghan dan langsung menikmati makan siangnya.

"Cih, Seungcheol tahu bisa habis dia." Sindir Jihoon. Jeonghan tidak peduli ocehan Jihoon dan Wonwoo tak berkomentar.

"Jihoon _eonnie_ , apa aku boleh duduk disini?"

"Boleh Hao."

Minghao mahasiswi baru dari China ikut bergabung karena keadaan kantin yang ramai sulit menemukan bangku kosong lagi.

"Terima kasih." Minghao menggeser kursinya dan langsung duduk di sebelah Jihoon.

"Kenapa kamu dapat mawar? Padahal paket makan siang kita sama." Jihoon melirik ada setangkai mawar merah di nampan milik Minghao.

"Ooh, ini mawar dikasih. Bukan hadiah dari ibu kantin, Jihoon _eonnie_."

"Ooh dari pacar ya?"

Minghao tersipu malu dengan pipinya yang bersemu merah.

"Ini dari teman sekelas aku, aku tak menyangka akan dapat bunga darinya."

"Oh ya? Siapa? Apa aku kenal? Aku masih ingat MABA saat ospek kemarin."

"Hmm dia itu, Kim Mingyu, _eonnie_." Bisik Minghao malu-malu.

Jihoon langsung tersedak setelah mendengarnya. "Astaga... playboy juga dia."

"Kim Mingyu anak Fakultas Ekonomi?" Ucap Jeonghan sedikit kesal.

"Iya, Minghao kan dari Fakultas Ekonomi juga." Ledek Jihoon.

Jeonghan merasa kesal dan Minghao hanya bingung karena Jeonghan seperti memusuhinya.

"Hanya kamu saja yang diberi bunga?" Jihoon masih penasaran.

"Iya, dia bilang bunga ini cantik seperti aku."

"Pppffftttt..." Jihoon menahan gelak tawanya dan melirik Jeonghan yang raut wajahnya sudah masam. Tangannya mengaduk-aduk nasi karena kesal.

Wonwoo tetap terdiam tanpa banyak komentar.

...

...

"Hai..." sapa Mingyu pada gerombolan gadis di taman kampusnya, para gadis melambai balik membalas sapaan Mingyu.

"Yak! Bisa tidak sehari saja tidak tebar pesona?" Seokmin bosan melihat Mingyu yang selalu genit pada gadis yang ia temui.

"Memangnya kenapa? Mereka terlalu indah untuk dilewati. Lihat lekuk tubuh mereka, di umur yang sekarang ini mereka seolah mempromosikan dirinya untuk pemuda tampan seperti aku."

"Dasar stress!" Seokmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya entah harus komentar apalagi pada teman barunya itu. Mereka baru kenal sebulan lalu saat ospek dan mereka juga 1 fakultas dengan kelas yang sama.

"Hei! Kim Mingyu!"

Mingyu dan Seokmin menoleh karena ada yang memanggil.

'Bugh!'

Satu bogem mentah mendarat di pipi kanan Mingyu dari Seungcheol anak Fakultas Sastra. Mingyu yang belum siap langsung terhuyung, pipinya langsung merasakan nyeri.

"Wow! Mau ajak duel?"

"Eh eh sudah sudah." Seokmin menahan tubuh bongsor Mingyu.

"Lepas Seok!"

"Jangan cari gara-gara. Kamu tidak tahu siapa dia? Dia Seungcheol anak direktur pemilik kampus ini."

"Iya tapi..."

'Bugh!'

Pukulan kedua kembali mendarat pada pipi sebelah kiri Mingyu hingga Mingyu terjatuh.

"Yak Cheol-ah! Hentikan! Kau bisa membunuhnya!" Joshua sahabat Seungcheol datang melerai pertengkaran.

"Aku peringatkan kau! Jangan ganggu Jeonghan lagi!" Seungcheol langsung pergi setelah mengancam Mingyu.

Seokmin menolong Mingyu untuk berdiri dan mereka terdiam karena mengetahui alasan Seungcheol mengamuk adalah karena Mingyu mendekati Jeonghan.

Joshua hanya menatap iba pada Mingyu, pemuda tampan calon dokter itu hanya memberikan plester yang selalu dibawanya. Mingyu dipaksa menerimanya, Joshua langsung pergi meninggalkan Mingyu dan Seokmin.

Mingyu merasa kesal karena beberapa mahasiswa sempat menonton adegan layaknya drama action. Ia langsung pergi ke tempat parkir dan mengambil motor sportnya yang terparkir disana.

...

...

Mingyu membuka pintu rumahnya dengan lesu. Setelah insiden di kampus siang tadi, ia pergi ke gym untuk latihan thai boxing dan baru pulang malamnya.

Tubuhnya sangat lelah...

Keadaan rumah sepi seperti biasa, ia berjalan mencari seseorang. Mingyu mengulas senyum karena orang yang ia cari ada di ruang keluarga.

Mingyu hanya terdiam saat kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"Berkelahi?"

"Iya _noona_." Mingyu menjawab lirih pertanyaan dari sang kakak. Mingyu langsung mendaratkan bokongnya duduk di atas karpet setelah meletakkan tasnya.

Sang kakak datang membawa baskom kecil berisi air yang sudah dicampur cairan antiseptik dan handuk kecil untuk membersihkan luka di wajah sang adik.

Mingyu langsung rebahan dengan berbantal pangkuan sang kakak perempuannya. Ia merasa nyaman saat berada di dekat kakaknya.

Sang kakak membersihkan wajah adiknya dengan perlahan. Saat-saat seperti ini Mingyu memang sering minta diperhatikan oleh kakaknya karena kedua orang tuanya sibuk bekerja.

.

.

'Chup'

Kakak perempuan Mingyu membungkuk ke arah wajah Mingyu dimana sang pemuda tampan itu tiduran di pangkuannya dan ia memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Mingyu.

"Hihihi Jeon Wonwoo memang yang terbaik." Ucap Mingyu senang.

"Tidak kah kamu lelah bermain?"

"Saat aku lelah, aku punya rumah yang menerimaku pulang."

"Mau berapa anak gadis yang akan kamu goda setiap harinya? Kapan kamu merubah sikapmu?"

Mingyu bangun dan menatap Wonwoo sang kakak.

"Sampai orang tua kita bercerai." Mingyu merengkuh tubuh gadis kurus di depannya dan membawanya dalam ciuman hangat.

Wonwoo tak menolak, sang adik memang terbiasa memperlakukan dirinya layaknya seperti kekasihnya. Peluk dan cium sudah biasa mereka lakukan saat kedua orang tuanya tidak ada di rumah.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu pertama kali bertemu saat keduanya masih di bangku senior high school. Saat itu Mingyu sedang study tour ke Jinhae saat festival musim semi berlangsung dan Wonwoo yang berasal dari Changwon juga pergi kesana dengan beberapa teman sekolahnya.

Pertemuan keduanya terjadi begitu saja dan berakhir dengan saling bertukar nomor telepon. Sejak itu mereka saling bercerita untuk mengenal satu sama lain.

Namun naas, ibu Wonwoo yang seorang janda memutuskan menikah dengan duda anak 1 yang tak lain adalah ayah dari Mingyu.

Pertemuan keduanya terjadi saat orang tua mereka mengenalkan masing-masing anak dari pernikahan sebelumnya. Mingyu dan Wonwoo memang berjodoh bisa bertemu lagi namun hubungan keduanya menjadi kakak-adik dimana Wonwoo lebih tua satu tahun dari Mingyu.

Wonwoo yang semula gadis ceria menjadi pendiam, Mingyu yang semula anak penurut dan kalem menjadi pembangkang dan sering berbuat onar. Namun hanya saat bersama Wonwoo, Mingyu menjadi lunak.

Mingyu melepas ciumannya dan menatap wajah sang kakak yang selalu bersemu merah setelah mereka ciuman. Mingyu kembali rebahan dalam pangkuan Wonwoo, ia menyukai saat Wonwoo memanjakannya. Wonwoo tersenyum dan terus mengusap kepala sang adik tirinya itu.

"Kamu serius dengan teman sekelas kamu?"

"Yang mana?"

"Berapa banyak gadis yang kamu beri mawar hari ini?"

"Minghao maksudnya? Entahlah, tapi Jeonghan _noona_ cantik juga." Mingyu mengecup tangan Wonwoo dengan sayang.

Wonwoo hanya tertawa mendengarnya, ia sudah terbiasa dengan nama gadis-gadis yang sering disebut oleh Mingyu.

"Aku bertemu si Hong tadi. Aku baru tahu ia teman Seungcheol."

"Mereka memang seangkatan dan orang tuanya berteman baik. Seungcheol memang orang yang arogan, pantas saja ia marah karena kamu berani mendekati gadis incarannya."

"Jeonghan? Sepertinya menarik." Mingyu terkekeh geli merencanakan sesuatu untuk mendekati Jeonghan lagi. Wonwoo masih terus mengusap kepala Mingyu.

"Kapan mereka pulang?"

"Papa dan mama belum bisa pulang malam ini, kemungkinan besok."

"Ooh baguslah..." Mingyu terkekeh geli.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mau tidur di kamar kamu lagi malam ini."

Wonwoo tertawa mendengarnya, Mingyu memang terbiasa tidur dengannya. Menurutnya tidur sambil memeluk Wonwoo membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Mereka memang terbiasa berpelukan dan berciuman...

Mereka terbiasa tidur bersama saat malam hari dimana kedua orang tuanya selalu sibuk bekerja dan sering keluar kota...

Namun mereka belum pernah melakukan seks...

Mereka berkomitmen tidak akan mengganggu privasi masing-masing...

Wonwoo yang sudah mempunyai kekasih dan Mingyu tidak berhak mengusiknya...

Mingyu yang dengan sikapnya sering bermain-main pada para gadis dan Wonwoo yang sudah terbiasa untuk tidak berhak cemburu...

Hubungan "lebih" dari kakak-adik yang mereka jalani tanpa sepengetahuan kedua orang tuanya, Joshua sang kekasih Wonwoo juga tidak menaruh curiga karena pembawaan Wonwoo yang tenang dan terkesan dingin tidak seperti para gadis kebanyakan yang sering terlihat heboh.

Pada kenyataannya... Mereka hanya saudara tiri...

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Oh hai Gyu!" Sapa Joshua riang saat Mingyu membuka pintu untuknya. Joshua sudah berpakaian rapi, Mingyu mengangguk seolah memuji penampilan Joshua saat akan menjemput Wonwoo untuk kencan.

"Sudah siap sayang?"

Wonwoo mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati Joshua. Wonwoo terdiam saat Joshua mencium pipinya di depan Mingyu.

Mingyu hanya tersenyum sinis melihatnya, tidak boleh ada rasa cemburu.

"Gyu, aku pergi."

"Oh iya, hati-hati _noona_."

"Kita kemana dulu? Makan atau langsung nonton?"

"Terserah saja, aku ikut." Wonwoo tersenyum saat mengapit lengan Joshua menuju mobil yang di parkir di depan rumahnya.

Mingyu masih tersenyum walau hatinya perih, menyaksikan orang yang ia cintai pergi dengan pemuda lain tentu sangat menyakitkan. Sebagai pelarian, ia menghubungi Minghao teman sekelasnya dan mengajak gadis itu untuk sekedar jalan-jalan dan langsung disetujui oleh sang gadis yang sangat merasa senang.

...

...

"Katakan dimana Hong itu menciummu!"

"Seperti yang kamu lihat, di pipi."

"Dimana lagi?"

"Bibir dan leher."

"Aku akan membersihkannya!"

Sepulang Wonwoo berkencan, Mingyu menginterogasinya. Malam itu Wonwoo pasrah karena sang adik terus menciumnya membersihkan dari aroma Joshua yang menempel pada diri Wonwoo.

Mingyu tidak rela...

Mingyu dengan sifat egoisnya...

Entah sampai kapan hubungan mereka seperti ini...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Annyeong,**

Maafkan kegajean ini, mencoba menulis sesuatu yang beda. Just fiction. Efek kobam Meanie di ISAC.

Maaf tidak ada kelanjutannya karena memang hanya iseng ^^

Bye... ditunggu yang mau beri review ^^

 **15 Januari 2018**


End file.
